A Certain Boy And A Certain Infection
by Master Knight Trolling
Summary: The Kami-yan Disease. Scourge of women and men in Academy City. No woman is safe from it's infection. But is is it real? The man the disease is name after doesn't seem to think so, and he's going to prove it. Kamijou Touma is detremined to prove that the Kami-yan disease doesn't exist and that no matter how cool or smooth he acts nothing will ever come from it. Is he right...
1. The Boy, The Infection and the Bet

**Foreword:**

 **So I've had a few ideas about the To Aru Universe that I've wanted to write for a while now. The first was A Certain Fed Up Boy.**

 **The next is a story idea I gave to MrQuestion Mark to write. You can read that story idea here s/10979729/24/Between-The-Lines**

 **This is another idea that I had. I think this idea is very much equal to all my other ideas and I hope you enjoy it just as much. A majority of Touma's harem will appear in this story.**

 **By the way. There will probably, maybe, possibly not be any pairings in this story.**

It was a sunny day in the city of science Academy City. It was mid-afternoon and a ward 66⁰ outside. Schools throughout the city were close to ending and students being let out for the day. At a Certain High School, in a certain class, attended by a certain boy a strange argument was taking place. "OF COURSE BUNNY GIRLS ARE BETTER THEN MAIDS! THE EARS AND THE LITTLE BUNNY TAIL CINCH IT." Yelled Aogami Pierce. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MAID ARE OVIOUSLY BETTER THE BUNNY GIRLS. MAIDS WILL TEND TO THEIR MASTERS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. THAT PERFERATABLE TO BUNNY GIRLS ANY DAY!" yelled back Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Kamijou Touma, the third member of the group was watching passively while the argument continued. Suddenly the two boys stopped and turned to Touma. "Well Kami-yan you'll settle this. Which do you think is better?" asked Tsuchimikado. Touma looked at the two boys with a completely bored expression and sighted. "It doesn't really matter which to me. I'll never meet one or the other. In fact I'll never meet any girl and have a normal high school experience with her." Remaked Touma.

The two boys who were once arguing, looked at Touma, then each other. The both nodded their heads, looked back at Touma and both of them punched Touma directly in the face, knocking him out of his chair. Touma fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Hey, what was that for!?" asked Touma from the flood, while rubbing both of his cheeks which were now red.

"Kami-yan, how can you say that you'll never meet any girls when the Kami-yan disease runs rampant?" asked Tsuchimikado. "Right, right." Agreed Aogami. "What disease? Stop playing around, there's no such thing as a "Kami-yan disease"." Replied Touma. "Kamijou san, you've meet plently of girls. In fact every guy in this class hates you for how many girls you've been associated with." Responded Aogami. Touma thought about it for a moment. ""Does every guy in here really believe there is a thing as a Kami-yan disease, and that I really associate with that many girls?"" Touma shock the thought out of his head. There was no such thing and he would prove it.

"Look, I don't know what you and the other guys around here think, but I'm telling you that there is no such thing. I'm not a smooth operator like guys you see on TV drama or in movies, or in manga. I'll never meet a girl that likes this poor Kamijou-san. So I'll prove it to you both. I'll try to be a smooth as possible, and prove that no girl will ever want me." Touma said to his friends, slightly depressing himself.

"Ok Kami-yan, what should we wager?" asked Tsuchimikado. "Touma thought about it for a moment before coming up with an idea. "How about the loser treats the winner to dinner at a nice restaurant for a week?" asked Touma. Tsuchimikado and Aogami looked at each other for a moment before both agreed to the terms, sure that they would win. "Agreed. And no backing out of it Kamijou san" responded Aogami. "I should be saying that to the both of you. Because I'm bring Index with me and you know how she eats." Replied Touma.

Looking scared for only a few fleeting seconds, the two boys stood their ground and the bet was shook on. "Ok then. Starting tomorrow I will try to be as cool as the guys you see on TV dramas and prove that this Kami-yan disease does not exist." Proclaimed Touma to his two friends.

And with that the bet was on.

 **Afterword:**

 **I know this chapter was short, but they will get longer. Probably about the length of my other chapters in my other story.**

 **So what did you guys think? Does the Kami-yan disease actually exist, or isTouma just really (un)lucky?**

 **As always please review and tell me what you think. And yes I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**


	2. Getting Off To a Poor Start

The next morning Touma awoke earlier than usual in his dorm. Touma got up from his normal sleeping place, which was in the bathtub of his dorm. The reason Touma was slept in the tub wasn't because there was no bed. It was because there was already someone sleeping in the bed. Touma had somehow acquired two freeloaders, Index and Othinus. Three if you counted the cat Sphinx. Since Touma had awoken earlier than usual he decided to get a earlier start on the day.

Remembering the bet he made with Tsuchimikado and Aogami Touma decided to do a little extra. While he was in the bathroom he took a much longer shower, using a scented body wash that he had picked up from the store yesterday on his way home from school, brushed his teeth, and lightly sprayed himself with cologne. After he put on his school uniform which he had put extra effort into ironing the night before and looked himself over in the mirror. Once satisfied, Touma walked out into the living room.

Looking outside the window Touma could tell that it had only been daylight for about an hour. This was much earlier than he was use to waking up. Looking at the bed he saw Index laying to one side of is with Othinus sleeping on the pillow next to her. It always looked like Index was leaving room for someone else in the bed, but Touma couldn't imagine who that would be. ""Well, I better make breakfast" thought Touma to himself

Thirty minutes later Touma was nearly done making a traditional breakfast. That's when Touma notice that Index was starting to arouse. Index was a glutton for food and Touma was sure that the smell of the break was what awoke her. Index suddenly shot up, eyes wide open and sniffing the air. The sudden movement caused Othinus to roll into the space where Index was, also awaking her.

"Touma-Touma what is that you're making for breakfast?" asked Index. "Yes human, what are you cooking?" also asked Othinus. "Well it's nothing special. Just steamed rice, miso soup, Tamagoyaki ₁, and Tsukemono ₂." Touma replied. "Now go wash up and it'll be done when you return." Proclaimed Touma. When Index and Othinus returned there was two plates, and a bottle cap sitting on the table waiting for them. There was also a small dish of food next to the table for Sphinx.

The group sat down to eat breakfast. While eating Othinus noticed something. "Hey human, why do you look…different today?" questioned Othinus. Index hearing what Othinus had said looked at Touma more closely and tilted her head. Index moved her face closer to Touma and sniffed. "And why do you smell different today Touma?" asked Index. "It's like your actually trying for once today human." Stated Othinus.

"It's nothing." Claimed Touma. Index and Othinus both gave him a disbelieving look but let it go. After breakfast Touma quickly washed the dishes and was ready to leave for school. "Well I'll be going now. See you this afternoon" stated Touma. ""Remember be cool. Do something cool"" thought Touma to himself. So before Touma left he didn't something different and completely unexpected. He kissed Index on the cheek, and he kissed one of his fingers and placed in on Othinus's cheek, knowing that his lips would be too big. He then grabbed his bag and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Index and Othinus with mouths agape, and eyes wide, stood there in silence, staring at the door, faces red with blush. They both started rubbing the cheek that was kissed. Kissed by him—that boy who had saved them. That boy who protected them. That boy who they'd do almost anything for, had kissed them.

The walk to school that day was pretty uneventful. While walking he saw that a high school girl was walking and staring at her phone while doing it. The girl had dark hair, a round face, a shapely body and large breast. She was wearing a school uniform that Touma was not familiar with. Not paying attention, she stepped on an object and was going to fall. Touma rushed up and caught her in one arm half way down before she could fall completely. Looking into each other's face the girl smiled at Touma and thanked him for saving her. Touma brushed it off and told her it was nothing. He lifted her back to her feet and then remembered. ""I'm supposed to be acting cool today. So say something cool"" he thought to himself.

"Just be careful next. We wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that beautiful face, now would we?" Touma said to the girl as he sped off toward his school. The girl's face turned crimson and she could feel her heartbeat increase. "W-who was that boy just now?" the girl said quietly to herself. Touma of course never saw any of this.

"Dammit. I blew it. I was supposed to say something cool and that's the best that I could come up with. No wondered I won't ever be able to get a girlfriend or at least meet any girl interested in me." said Touma out loud.

Touma ran into another of these kinds of situations while still walking to school. Like the older woman, who looked to be a college student, who was trying to help a young girl get a balloon out of a tree. The woman had climbed in the tree and grabbed the balloon but had then slipped off the branch she was on. Touma run up and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Placing her down, Touma could now get a good look at her. The woman was very good looking, wore glasses, a white blouse, and a red skirt, had huge breast and a model-eque body.

The woman then turned to the child and handed her the balloon. The child thanked the woman and ran off. The woman then turn toward Touma. "Thank you for catching me." Said the woman. ""Ok, this time think of something cool to say you idiot!" thought Touma to himself. "No problem. I'd always leap to help a beautiful woman like yourself." Touma replied to the woman with a grin on his face.

Touma bowed to the woman, winked at her and rushed off to his school. The woman could feel her temperature raising, her heart beating faster and faster, her face filling with red. ""Just who was that boy?" thought the young woman to herself. "Dammit, blew it again! I'll never be cool like those male idol I see in magazines. Well at least Index, Othinus and myself will be eating free dinners for a week." said Touma to himself.

Touma finally made it to school and walked in his classroom with few minutes to spare. "Hey! Kami-yan!" yelled out Tsuchimikado when he stepped in the room. Touma looked over and walked over to his friend. "So Kami-yan, did anything happen on the way to school that we should know about?" asked Tsuchimikado. "No, no. Just help two girls that were having some trouble, but nothing came from it." Stated Touma. "But doesn't that count as something?" asked Aogami. "No. The terms of the bet were that I would meet a girl that was interested in me. Those two girls showed no interest in me at all." Stated Touma kind of depressively.

"Hey Kami-yan. Did you do something different today? Your clothes look different and are you "sniff sniff" wearing cologne?" asked Tsuchimikado. "Yea. I thought that if I'm going to do this I might as well put some effort into it." Touma stated. At that moment the bell rang and their teacher walked into the room. Tsukuyomi Komoe was only 135cm tall with the body of a twelve year old but she was a full grown adult who liked to smoke and drink.

"Ok. Settle down, it's time to get class started." Proclaimed the small teacher. Class processed as normal but Touma wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking back on the morning with Index and Othinus and the two girls he had helped. ""I can't believe I could come up with anything cool to say or do on three different occasions. I always see the cool character in harem anime kiss their female roommates before leaving but I'm sure I've just angered Index and Othinus. And I wanted to say something cool after helping those two girls on the way to school but couldn't come up with anything good. I'm hopeless. I'm an idiot."" Touma thought while wallowing in self-pity.

"Kamijou kun! Kamijou kun!" Touma snapped out of his daydreaming and was brought back to reality by his teacher Komoe sensei calling his name. Looking up he saw his teacher standing directly in front of him with a sadden look on her face. "You were daydreaming and weren't pay attention in class again Kamijou kun." She said to him. Touma grabbed her hand, put on a gentle smile and said to her "I'm sorry Komoe sensei. I promise to pay attention for the rest of the day, so please forgive this Kamijou san." Komoe taken aback by the sudden action exploded in in red. "I-I-ok I'll forgive you this one time Touma san." Touma bowed in gratitude just as the bell for lunch rang.

The whole class had observed what happened. The boys in the class were jealous of the extra attention that Touma was receiving from their teacher and the girls were wondering if Komoe sensei and Kamijou san had some sort of special relationship. But there was one girl who was more suspicious then the other. Fukiyose Seiri too had observed when transpired and was completely shocked. ""Touma san? Since when does sensei call him Touma san? What was happening? I don't know what going on here, but I will find out"" thought Fukiyose to herself determined to find out the truth.

 **Afterword:**

 **Well that the end of this chapter. As you can see Touma doesn't actually know how to be cool. His attempts at being cool are pretty much what he thinks cool people on TV or in magazine and anime would do in the given situation.**

 **We'll see how well that works out for him.**

 **As always review and tell me what you think.**


	3. A Lunch Room Situation

**Foreword:**

 **I got many nice review for the last chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've been working on my other story and to me that story seems much easier to write.**

 **Maybe it's because I've always thought "Why doesn't Touma do these thing when in these situation?" because we all know that Touma could take out most of the everyday people who give him trouble in Academy City.**

 **As for how many girls are going to be showcased in this story… I haven't figured that out yet. I can't really do all of them because there would be no plausible reason for them all to suddenly interact with Touma while this bet is going on.**

It was now lunch time and Touma was sitting at a table alone. He had packed a lunch for himself that consisted of just a few meager sandwiches. Touma sighed to himself while hold one of the sandwiches. "Most of my food goes to feed Index, and I could barely keep up before Othinus moved in." Touma said to himself. Sure Othinus didn't eat much but, with his budget every little bit help and a extra mouth to feed, even one as small as Othinus's put a stain on him.

"Hey Kami-yan!" Touma heard someone call to him. He looked around and saw his friend Tsuchimikado and Aogami approaching him. He waved them over and the two boys join Touma at his table.

"Sweet moves you put on Komoe sensei" said Tsuchimikado. "I knew you had it in you. Now that you've added a teacher/loli to your harem you can move on to bigger and better things, like bunny girls and maids." Replied Aogami. At the word maids Tsuchimikado gave both Touma and Aogami a dirty look.

"You want to go after maids that fine, but you better stay away from my precious sister Kami-yan." Said Tsuchimikado with a sinister voice and a dark aura appearing around him. "What are you two talking about? What moves? And why would I be going after maids or bunny girls? Did something happen with Komoe sensei that I missed? Touma asked in confusion.

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Touma. His face was full of confusion and they could tell that he really didn't know what he had done. "Are you telling me that you didn't noti-?" Tsuchimikado started to said when "Hey! Kamijou!" voice yelled out and a fist slammed against the table right next to Touma causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Turning around Touma saw that the fist belonged to Fukiyose Seiri. They called her The Iron Wall girl even though Touma wasn't sure why. "Y-yes Fukiyose san?" Touma asked nervously. "What's going on with you and Komoe sensei? What did you do to her?" Fukiyose asked forcefully.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing to her and there is definitely nothing going on between us. Why would you even asked that?" replied Touma. Fukiyose looked at him with a stern look of disbelief. She pointed a finger at him accusingly and was about to go into a rant. Then something strange happened.

Touma saw that she didn't believe him. He saw her start to point her finger at him with wild accusation and knew he had to think fast. ""How would a cool person defuse this situation?"" Touma thought to himself. That's when he thought of something and went into action. When the finger was pointing at him Touma did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her hand.

"Look Fukiyose san, I would never do anything like that to Komoe sensei, on my honor. Trust me. Said Touma, looking Fukiyose directly in the eyes. A few moment passed and that when they heard the bell ring to signal the end of lunch and for class to resume. Touma got up from his seat, and let go of Fukiyose's hand. "I'll see you guys in class." Touma said and he packed up his food and left the cafeteria.

Fukiyose was still standing there not moving with a deep blush on her face. Tsuchimikado and Aogami just sat there, jaws dropped at the turn of events. They saw the way that Fukiyose had reacted and knew they're hopes and dreams were smashed. "Fukiyose, The Iron Wall Girl has been breached by the Kami-yan disease!" cried out Tsuchimikado. "The world is doomed! Even Fukiyose san now belongs to Kamijou!" wailed Aogami.

Kamijou had suddenly grabbed her hand. The shock from the event left her speechless. "Look Fukiyose san, I would never do anything like that to Komoe sensei, on my honor. Trust me. The boy said to her while looking her directly in the eyes. His eyes were so deep and so caring. She truly wanted to believe any and everything that came out of that boy's mouth. She could feel her face begin to enflame with crimson. Her heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't slow it down. A strange, warm sensation began to flood her body. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to embrace that boy. That boy with the deep eyes.

She thought she heard the ringing of the bell but couldn't be sure. She thought she felt the boy let go of her hand but again, she couldn't be sure. "Fukiyose, The Iron Wall Girl has been breached by the Kami-yan disease!" "The world is doomed! Even Fukiyose san now belongs to Kamijou!" she vaguely heard the two other boys and Kamijou say. This brought her back to reality.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY!?" yelled Fukiyose as she approached the two boys cracking her knuckles. A look of rage on her face. The two boys realizing what was going to happen had looks of terror on their faces. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" both boys yelled out before the sound of many impact filled the cafeteria.

 **Afterword:**

 **I know this chapter was a bit short but personally I like things to be concise and to the point. I don't like reading fanfic where its bogged down by overly long descriptions of the scene or overly long fight scenes.**

 **I feel more then 10,000-12,000 word is more than enough for one chapter.**

 **So what did you think? Please review and let me know. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **Master Knight**


	4. He Who Fights Bullies and Saves Damsels

**Foreword:**

 **Well I'm back. I've been focusing more time on the other story because it is much easier to write.**

 **Unlike some other writers, when I write these stories I don't have the whole thing planned out. I have a general idea of what I want to happen in the chapter and then I go from there.**

 **d3mystic: I thought it would be funny if Touma's catchphrase was coopted by his friends. And Fukiyose hasn't just been infected, she's always been infected. So is every other girl in his class.**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae: I will make the chapters a bit longer but like I said, I don't really like overly long fight sense and a ton of monologuing or soliloquies in stories. Really, it's the one thing I dislike about the light novels.**

 **Well here we go again!**

After lunch the rest of the day went relatively well for Touma. There were no real incidents besides Touma being caught day dreaming by Komoe sensei and being assigned a ton of homework as a result.

After the bell rung everyone packed up to head home. While packing Touma noticed the Fukiyose and Himegami were have a quite conversation between themselves and glancing over in his direction.

""I wonder what those two are talking about? It's probably none of my business and has nothing to do with me anyways."" Thought Touma as he finished packing up and headed home.

While walking home Touma realized something "Damn. There is nothing in the house to eat for dinner. I better head to the store and pick up somethings. I really don't want to have to face a final boss like a hungry Index." Said Touma to himself, shuttering at the thought of Index in a crazed, hungry state.

Knowing that there was a store close to the school that he could quickly get to, he changed his directions and headed there.

Walking down the side walk Touma heard something while passing an alley. I was a voices. Male voices by the sound of it.

"Hey, why doesn't a pretty thing like you come hang out with me and my…friends here? We'll all show you a _REAL_ good time." Said one of the male voices.

"Hahahaha. That's right boss, we'll show her a good time."

"A good time to be had be one and all. Hahahahaha."

"Hehe see the look on her face? Hehehe.She looks like she could use some _fun_." Come the voices of what can only be assume it be the first guy's friends _or_ cohorts _._

Believing that there was going to be trouble and that the girl would need his help, Touma rushed down the alley to confront the delinquents.

When he got to the end of the alley Touma found four very rough looking guys. The guy in the front, most likely the leader was tall, medium builder and around Touma's age. The other three guys were shorter then Touma, of slightly build, and looked to be a bit younger than Touma. Maybe middle schoolers going into high school next year?

The girl they had surround was to say the least quite beautiful. She had a tall, slender figure, and soft tea colored hair. She was wearing a very trendy looking red sundress with black shocking and red heels. She radiated style and beauty and it wouldn't seem strange for her be modelling clothing on a runway somewhere.

The leader of the group began to advance towards the girl. The girl didn't looks worried but Touma didn't believe that she would be able to take them all on if they all came at her at once.

Touma dashed towards the four boys, who all had their backs to him. The three boys who were standing behind their leader were all standing in a semi-circle, to make sure that the girl could escape. Touma dashed for the second boy in the semi-circle, and once he got to him, Touma used both of his hands to grab his shoulders and did a leap frog maneuver over him.

While still in the air Touma shouted out;

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

The older, leader boy turned around from hearing the voice just in time to see and boy falling out of the air and to see Touma's fist coming straight at him, plowing him in the face. The boy instantly crumbled under the force and hit the ground hard. Touma, landing on his feet stood in front of the girl in a defensive stance ready to protect her again the other boys.

Mugino was walking back from. She had just left a meeting with a new client who wanted to hire her and her group ITEM retrieve some data and bring it back to him. The man gave her the information she need to complete the job, and told her that she need to job completed in two days. He paid agree to pay her standard rate, plus and bit more for extra incentive.

While walking back to one of her hideouts to inform the rest of ITEM of the job they just gotten, Mugino took a turn through one of the city's many alleyways. Normally this would not be a good idea, as the back alleys of Academy City was full of delinquents that preyed on girls stupid enough to roam the back alleys.

But the girl did not have this fear. She was a level five after all. The #4 level five in the city. The Meltdowner. No one who knew who she was would dare try to lay a finger on her, and those that didn't know who she was…? Well they were in for a rude awakening. As Mugino walked through the alleys she heard a voice.

"Hey pretty lady. What are you doing in a place like this? Don't you know that these alleys can be dangerous for girls like you?" called out the voice.

Suddenly four rough looking boys walked out of the shadows. "I think that you should come with us. You know…for protection." Said the boy, who Mugino assumed was that the leader, while the other boys laughed.

Mugino just scoffed at the boys. The old Mugino would have just killed them outright and been on her way. But Mugino had soften since her defeat at the hands of Hamazara and since the reformation of ITEM. Mugino decided to let these boys off the hook easy this time.

Mugino tried to keep walking to the left, but one of the boys walked over and blocked her way. She tried going forward but again, another boy blocked her way. She could see that the last of the three boys was already standing to the right. Blocking her way so that she could not go back the way she came. They had surrounded her. The leader of the boys then walked up to her and spoke.

"Hey, why doesn't a pretty thing like you come hang out with me and my…friends here? We'll all show you a REAL good time." Said the leader.

"Hahahaha. That's right boss, we'll show her a good time." Said one of the boys.

"A good time to be had be one and all. Hahahahaha." Said another of the boys.

"Hehe see the look on her face? Hehehe. She looks like she could use some fun." Sneered the last of the three.

Mugino just stood there was a disgusted look on her face.

""Looks like I'll just have to kill these F%&ers. I really tried to reframe from doing this but they won't just let me go. Maybe I'll just blow off all of their legs so that they learn their lesson."" Thought Mugino to herself.

Just as she was readying her attack, something strange happened. She heard a shout of "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!?" before seeing a boy fall from the sky and smash his fist in the leaders face.

The boy landed on his feet and stood in front of Mugino as if to protect her from the other boys.

""Just who in the hell is this bastard? I didn't need his help. Why did he interfere like that? What does he want? Does he expect something from me now?"" thought Mugino to herself about the boy that was now standing between her and the other three boys.

Seeing their leader on the ground out cold, two of the remaining boys rushed at Touma. The first one to reach him threw a wild punch that Touma barely had to dodge. Touma could tell that this person had very rarely ever been in a fight.

Touma merely moved his head to the side and hit the boy with a hard uppercut, lifting him off his feet a few inches, before the boy crashed to the ground in a heap.

The second boy who came at him was a much better fighter. He squared Touma up before launching a quick right jab. The boy was fast! Fast enough that Touma barely had time to dodge. Touma dodged to the left but when he did he was met with a left hook from the boy. The fist caught him in the head, shaking him a bit.

Touma regained his bearings just in time to avoid an uppercut that was coming at him. Touma had just enough time to move his head back out of the way, feeling the heat from the air friction on the tip of his nose.

Touma then went on the offensive. He threw a right jab, which the boy dodged. Touma then threw a left hook, which the boy dodged again. The other boy threw a few more jab at Touma which he managed to just barely dodge.

Touma then threw a left jab at the boy. The boy dodged this attack, but in doing so did not see the knee Touma had brought up into his gut. The force of Touma's knee in the boy's gut caused him to double over.

After the boy doubled over Touma balled up his fist and hit him with a hard uppercut to the chin. The boy regained a standing position and was lifted off his feet as he flew a meter backwards and onto the ground.

The third boy that was with the ground just stood there watching his friends get beat. After the fight was over Touma turned towards the third boy and began to walk towards him. The third boy in a panic ran away down the alley, wanting nothing to do with the guy who had just beaten there leader and the two others.

"Die!"

This was all Touma heard as he turned around towards the girl that he had just saved to see if she was ok. Apparently the leader of had gotten up again.

""Dammit, I thought he was out cold and completely forgot about him during the fight."" Thought Touma to himself.

The boy had his hand pointed at the girl and there was a small flame within it.

"DON'T F%#$ WITH ME! I'M A LEVEL THREE PYROKINETICIST! I'LL BURN YOU BOTH TO A CRISPPPPP!" yelled out the gang leader.

Mugino just looked at the boy and didn't seem that worried about what was happening. She just stood there.

""This fool doesn't know who he's f%&$ing with. I'll use my meltdowner and blow him to piece"" thought Mugino to herself.

Mugino standing began to grin. She knew how this was all going to end, with him dead and her back on her way to the hideout. The boy fired his attack and Mugino was about to fire off meltdowner and complete obliterate the rate, but just then the boy who had interfered earlier jumped in from of her.

He raised his right hand and there was an explosion and the sound of glass breaking.

The gang leader fired his attack. Just before he attack had reached the girl, the boy who had punched him in the face ran to get between the attack and the girl. There was an explosion and another sound that the gang leader couldn't quite make out. Smoke from the explosion filled the area where the girl and boy stood.

"HAHAH! HAHAH! HAHAHAHAH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME. YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE LIVED IF YOU HAD JUST RAN AWAY, NOW YOU AND THE STUPID BITCH ARE BOTH DEAD. HAHAHAHA! REGRET YOU CHOICES WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL!" explained the boy.

The gang leader turned around to leave but then he hear a voice.

"Just where do you think you're going" came a voice from the smoke.

The gang leader stopped in his tracks. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"There's no way that they could have survived that. They should be dead" said the boy to himself.

He turned around and there, as the smoke cleared was the boy, standing his front of the girl with his hand out. There wasn't a scratch on them. They weren't even burned. His attack had had zero effect on them. Why?

"How come my power had no effect on you? What level are you?" asked the gang leader, slightly in fear of the boy.

"I'm just a level zero. But that means nothing. Just because you're a level three doesn't give you the right to attack women in an alley. It doesn't give you the right try and kill innocent people either. If you think being a level three gives you that right…I'LL SHATTER THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS! Touma then began to run at the boy. He was less the 10 meters away.

The gang leader was now full of fear. He took a half step back but couldn't move anymore. He was rooted in place from fear of the boy coming at him. The boy was getting closer and closer. When the boy was just 1 meter away, he threw his fist forward, plowing straight into the gang leader's jaw. The gang leader was sent flying back, hitting a wall and sliding down it.

Out of breath, Touma turn back towards the girl he had protected.

"Are you ok" he asked her.

The girl just stood there looking at him strangely.

"I didn't need your help. I could have taken care of all this myself. And why did you help me anyways? For a reward? Money? A gift? Sex?" Spat out the girl.

Touma just smiled. He could tell the girl was ok and that she would be completely fine.

"I don't need a reason to help people. I saw you were in trouble and decided to help, that's all. "Replied Touma.

Mugino stood there pondering the boy's word for a moment. Then she thought of something. ""How did his stop that attack? I could have easily done with my meltdowner, but the boy claimed that he was a level zero. If that true then he shouldn't have been able to withstand that attack."" Thought Mugino.

"Boy. What is your name?" Mugino asked Touma.

"Kamijou. Kamijou Touma." Replied Touma.

"Ahh Kamijou. Die!" said Mugino to the boy.

Just then Mugino raised her arm and fired out a beam attack that was green in color. Instinctively, Touma raised his right hand. That attack hit his right hand a disappeared.

Mugino stood there in complete shock. ""H-how was that possible? How could he just block my meltdowner like that?"" Mugino was pondering to herself.

"H-hey, what was that for!? I just saved you and try to kill me! I'm just a level zero. If that attack had hit me there would be a 0% chance of survival!" yell Touma at the girl.

Just then Touma saw the girl raise her hand again. She fired off another one of those powerful attacks. Touma again blocked with his Imagine Breaker. The girl tilted her head to the side and fired off another shot. Touma reacted the same way, blocking it with Imagine Breaker.

The girl fired off a third shot, but this time Touma reacted differently. This time Touma swatted the attack down towards his feet. There was a loud explosion and dust filled the air.

Mugino was once again shocked. The boy, Kamijou Touma had blocked another one of her attacks and still claimed to be only a level zero. Curious she fired off and second attack. Thjis one was blocked just like the other. She then fired off a third attack. This time however the boy didn't block it.

He somehow swatted the attack down towards the ground. This caused a loud explosion and dust to fill the area. Mugino waited until the dust cleared to continue her experiment with the boy. But when the dust cleared the boy was gone.

"Wow, he's fast at running away. And what's with that weird power of his? Kamijou Touma I must…know more about you" Mugino said to no one in particular.

A smirk appeared on Mugino's face as she turned to walk away.

 **AFTERWORD:**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I chose Mugino for this chapter because I want Touma to interact with some of the girls that he usually doesn't get to interact with, and Mugino is one of them.**

 **Just based on word count this is my longest chapter in either of the two stories.**

 **Now the question is, what happens if Mugino actually does learn more about Touma? What would she do with that information? Especially if she learned about Imagine Breaker.**

 **Well as always, please review and tell me what you this.**

 **Master Knight**


	5. Touma's Lunch Date

**FOREWORD:**

 **Well I'm back. I'm truly glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. People seem to like it when I include Mugino in my stories. Hmmm. Have to keep that in mind.**

 **Well anyways I got some good reviews and everyone seems to like the twist and surprises so I'll keep them coming.**

 **Now on to the Q $ A portion of this.**

 **East.K: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Please keep reading.**

 **Agent Nine: Even if Touma is trying to be cool, Touma is still Touma.**

 **wildarms13: Shiage doesn't technically have a harem because he has an actual girlfriend.**

 **Whwsms: That sounds like an idea. I guess we'll just have to see won't we.**

 **Now on with the show.**

"That girl could have killed me!" stated Touma who was now out of breath after running away from the crazy girl he had just protected in the alley. "I wonder what her problem was."

Touma had been frantically running. Even though he was out of breath, he wasn't really tired. Do to his many fights and him having to run for his life against bullies and such, he had built up and impressive amount of stamina. He could probably run a marathon and get a pretty decent time without much training.

Touma had been running so frantically that he didn't even notice where he had ran to. Looking around Touma recognized the area immediately. A cold sweat formed on his forehead. He began to scan the area, looking for danger.

Old habits must die hard because Touma had ran to a park. But not just any park. It was the park with a certain vending machine that always took his money whenever he tried to use it. It was also the park where he would always run into Biri Biri, Misaka Mikoto.

"I really cannot deal with Biri Biri right now. Not after being attacked by and surviving that gang leader and that crazy girls attack" Touma said to himself while keeping his head moving, scanning for any danger from the like of Mikoto or that crazy girl from the alley.

Luckily Touma didn't see anyone around with tea colored hair, just one blond girl standing, facing the dreaded vending machine. Breathing a sigh of relief, Touma began walking over to the blond girl. He wanted to warn the girl about what would happen, but it was too late. Right before he could reach her she put her money in the machine and pressed a button.

When nothing happened the blond girl stood there for a moment. She then pressed the button again. Still nothing happen. This time the blond girl got upset.

"Que diable se passe-t-il?" the blond girl yelled out in some foreign language that Touma couldn't understand. "Pourquoi ce stupide truc ne marche pas?"

Touma approached the girl, hoping that he could help her in some way. That's when the girl kicked the machine and turned around in a huff. That's when Touma saw. The blond appeared to be middle school aged. She had white skin and was beautiful. She had a slender figure with a very well featured face. She was wearing what seemed to be a body suit – reminiscent of a diving suit - with what looked like a long flowing dress.

"C-Cendrillon!?" Touma blurted out at the unexpected surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would have escaped Academy City long ago."

"Oh it's you Kamijou Touma." Replied Cendrillon noticing the boy after he called her name. "Actually I never left the city. I was staying in one of the city's many hotel when one day I opened the door to leave and found a ID card, a money card, as well as an address to one of the student dorms that was in my name.

"Wow. That's amazing. So what have to been doing since I last saw you?" Touma asked the girl. "And when did you learn Japanese!?"

"Oh, since I was staying here a while I figured that I needed to learn. I'm a pretty quick study. I've since then just been exploring the city. Marveling at its many wonders. Everything in this city is so advance. Everything except ce fichu vending machine!" exclaimed the girl in French in frustration.

"Hahahaha" Touma could do nothing but laugh. He too had felt the sting of having his money taken by that damned vending machine. Cendrillon just stood there looking at the boy confused. "How about, if you're not doing anything you come get some food with me?"

Cendrillon's eyes lit up. Cendrillon had owed the boy for saving her from a life of revenge against Gremlin, and while this wasn't her paying him back, she felt, for some reason compiled to take the boy up on his offer. For some reason she just wanted to be near the boy.

Cendrillon nodded her head with enthusiasm, happy to be spending time with the boy she owed so much. Touma then began to walk, leading the girl to an inexpensive family restaurant that he frequented. Walking down the street next to the girl, Touma got many sly glances and smile from older men he pasted, making him feel pretty nervous and shy. He even got a few comment on how lucky he was to have a girlfriend as beautiful as her. Cendrillon either didn't hear, or wasn't bother by the looks or comments that were made about them.

Cendrillon had in fact seen the glances and heard the comments. They in fact made her crawl into her own head, thinking;

""Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend. He hasn't even asked me yet. Yet? Why did I think that? He hasn't shown any real sign of even being attracted to me. Besides who even says that I l-like him? I mean he did save me from a life of revenge against Gremlin but, even if he DID ask me to be his girlfriend I would probably just say –"" but Cendrillon never got to finish that thought as she was pulled out of her head by the voice of the boy next to her.

"Cendrillon, we're here."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"Anything I can help with?"

No, no. It's fine."

Touma just looked at the girl slightly confused before holding the door to the restaurant open and directing her to enter. Upon entering the two were greeted by a hostess. After telling her that it would be just the two of them, the hostess gave him a sly smile and directed them to a back corner table. Touma felt that maybe the hostess had misunderstood somehow but didn't say anything.

Taking their seats, Touma and Cendrillon began discussing everything that happened after the last time they met. He told her about Sargasso, the multiple worlds, his battle with Othinus, and about Denmark. He left out the part about Othinus now living with him, in case Cendrillon might feel some kind of way about the pixie sized girl.

"Wow, you managed to survive a battle with a magic god and then save her? You really are something Kamijou Touma." Comment Cendrillon after Touma had finished his tale.

Touma simply blushed and looked down at the table due to the compliment. He wasn't use to girl complimenting him and really didn't know how to react to it.

"Umm, Touma, I don't know who she is but that girl right there has been glancing over here for a while like she knows you." Stated Cendrillon to a confused looking Touma.

Touma looked next to him and that's when he saw a girl. She looked like a normal high school girl, with long, black straight hair, she had pale skin and was wearing the school uniform for his school, but was the type that wouldn't look strange wearing a miko outfit.

"H-Himegami!? How long have you been there?" asked Touma, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I've been here the whole time." Himegami said to the boy. "I guess I am just a background character" she muttered to herself.

Himegami Aisa was sitting at a restaurant that she fairly enjoyed. It was inexpensive but the food was pretty good. After being seated and ordering her starter appetizer of six hamburgers, Himegami heard the door open and notice that a black spikey hair boy and a very attractive blond girl walked in.

"Touma?" Himegami said to herself, recognizing the boy but not know who the girl was.

She watched as the boy and girl were directed to a table in the back corner, right next to hers. The two began to talk about something. Not really eavesdropping, but able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, Himegami watched the couple. Just by their body language she could tell they were fairly close and the ease at which they were able to speak to each other.

""That BITCH! Who is she? Another rival? Are they on a date? That BITCH!"" Himegami thought to herself while taking glances at the couple.

The girl seem to notice Himegami glancing over at them and called it to the boy's attention. The boy turned around and exclaimed shock at seeing her there.

"I've been here the whole time." Himegami said to the boy. "I guess I am just a background character." she muttered to herself, feeling slightly depressed.

"Well why don't you join us?" asked Touma to the girl.

Himegami just looked down at the floor and muttered; "I wouldn't want to interrupt your date." This caused Touma choke on the saliva in his mouth.

"D-date!? We aren't on a date. Exclaimed Touma almost too loudly. "This unlucky Kamijou wishes he could meet a girl who would want to go on a date with him."

Unnoticed my Touma but noticed by Himegami, the light in Cendrillon's eyes seem to dull and bit. And also unnoticed by Touma but noticed by Cendrillon, the light in Himegami's eyes seems to brighten. So Himegami joined the pair at their table.

Touma was now sitting in, what would be and man's ideal position. He had a beautiful girl sitting on one side of him and a very attractive girl sitting on the other. Touma really couldn't believe his luck. The waitress came back with Himegami's burgers and took Touma's and Cendrillon's orders. Himegami instandly began to dig into her burgers, but soon Touma's and Cendrillon's order came back and they too began to eat.

The trio sat there eating and having polite conversation about school and such other things. Unnoticed by Touma the two girls were a bit tense when speaking to one another. They kept glancing at one another, giving each other slightly dirty looks.

""I can't let another rival get involved with Touma. It's already hard enough to get him, or anybody really to notice me. With a girl this attractive in the way, I won't get any scenes at all. In fact the author may just write me out of the story completely. I'm just glad that she isn't in our class. That's the last thing I would need."" Himegami thought to herself.

Unknown to Touma, Cendrillon, or Himegami inside the building there were two figures outside the restaurant, watching the trio. One was standing outside in front of a window with their phone out. They were recording the trio having lunch.

"I got you this time…Kami-yan."

The other figure was on a roof top across the street from the restaurant. They had saw the boy go into the restaurant with a girl, and thinking that they may have been on a date, their interest was piqued. They pulled out a pair a binoculars and began watching the pair in the restaurant. They soon saw another girl, a girl they recognized from the boys class, having joined them.

"I must inform the others about…the savior.

 **AFTERWORD:**

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Ha! Who saw Cendrillon coming? Raise your hands if you did. I wanted to have some girls that you haven't seen in a while within the novels play a role in the story. So there will be more of this kind of thing.**

 **This chapter I didn't have Touma "try" and be cool. I just let his natural coolness and charm play out. In fact Touma was kind of a secondary character while Cendrillon and Himegami was more of the focus. I kind of also want to explore how the girls feel about either regular Touma or the "new" cooler Touma.**

 **And as always please review.**

 **Master Knight.**


	6. Shots Fired

**FOREWORD:**

 **No real foreword this time. We'll just dive right in and get to what everyone really came here to see.**

It was early morning and Misaka Mikoto was in her dorm getting ready for school, but there was a strange vibe in the room that she shared with her best friend, Shirai Kuroko. Mikoto had brushed her teeth, showered and was now sitting on her bed in nothing but her underwear getting dressed, but something was…off that morning.

Throughout the whole morning Kuroko had been acting…strangely. She hadn't tried to teleport into the shower with her and she wasn't currently staring at her, drooling while she was getting dressed like she normally would. In fact Shirai was constantly looking down at the phone in her hand. She looked pale and a bit panicky.

It's not that Mikoto WANTED Kuroko to cling to her or teleport into the shower with her or even stare at her, but it just wasn't natural that Kuroko WASN'T doing these things. ""Hmm…something big must be distracting Kuroko if she's acting this way"" Mikoto thought to herself.

"Kuroko, whatsup? You haven't tried to sexual assault me today, so something must be seaiourly distracting you. So what's going on? What do you keep staring at on your phone?" Mikoto asked her friend.

"I-it's nothing Onee Sama. Just some Judgment paperwork I have to do later today." Replied Kuroko in a slightly panicked tone.

Mikoto pondered Kuroko's words for a moment. ""Kuroko did hate doing her paperwork for Judgment. I guess that could be distracting her…but to this level?"" Mikoto decided that she would let it go for now but investigate and find out what was truly going on later.

Finishing getting dressed Mikoto and Kuroko walked to their school together. Upon walking into the school however, Mikoto could feel a deep chill in the air. "What's this feeling in the air?" Mikoto asked herself out loud. As Mikoto and Kuroko walked through the halls of Tokiwadai Middle School, Mikoto could feel the unease and cold growing within the school.

Mikoto could see that something was going on with all the girls that she passed, and probably all the girls in the school. None of the girls were talking to each other, even girls that were friends or in cliques together, and all of them had faces that were darkened and looked to be etched with distrust and uneasiness.

But the one thing that all the girls had in common was what they were all doing. They all were looking down at their cell phones. Mikoto looked over to Kuroko to see if she too had notice how strange everything around them was. She saw Kuroko looking around nervously, like she was waiting for someone to attack them. ""What is wrong with Kuroko? Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? And what is going on with everyone else in the school?" Mikoto pondered to herself.

That's when Mikoto remembered something. Kuroko was also staring intently at her phone this morning, distracted. She had come up with the weak excuse that it was because of Judgment work, but now that Mikoto could see everyone else in school is also staring at their phone, it was obvious that Kuroko was lying.

Mikoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her own cell phone. Seeing that action, Kuroko's eyes almost bulged out of her head. But when Mikoto pressed the button to turn her phone on, the screen reminded dark. Seeing that, Kuroko gave an audible sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Mikoto was the top ranked electro master in all of Academy City. Charging her cell phone would be nothing to her. Its something a level 1 electro master could do, and Mikoto was a level 5.

Giving the phone a bit of juice, the device instantly filled to full power and turned on. As soon as the device had fully booted up, it notified her that there was a waiting message for her. Opening the message, Mikoto saw that there was a attached video with it. Kuroko wanted to stop her, but it was too late and Mikoto had already pressed the play button.

Mikoto's eyes went wide at the video. The video showed and boy with two girls having what looked to be lunch at a café of sorts. She didn't recognize one of the girls who looked like she would look good in a miko outfit but, Mikoto did recognized one of the girls in the video. The blond girl she had met in Hawaii and again in Academy City once, translating her word to that idiot when he had gotten himself injured.

She also recognized that boy with black spikey hair that was eating with them. The aforementioned idiot himself. Mikoto watched the video, until she heard the boy say something. Something that made her eyes widen farther and drop her phone.

The phone hit the floor with a small clatter. The shock of the fall caused the video on the phone to rewind and replay itself. "This unlucky Kamijou wishes he could meet a girl who would want to go on a date with him."

Soon after that all hell broke loose.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well I know that this chapter was VERY short but it wasn't meant to long. It was actually the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all will continue with me through any other story that I write and thank you all for sticking with me this long.**

 **If you're following my story, please follow me as an author so you'll be in the know when the sequel to this story is released.**

 **It's the most devastating thing to ever happen to Academy City. It has been announced that Kamijou Touma...is officially looking for a date! What happens when it's announced that Kamijou Touma is looking for a girlfriend? THERE. WILL. BE. WAR!**

 **So be on the lookout for the continuation of this story.**

 **Kamijou Touma's: Civil Harem War**


End file.
